charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Travel
Time travel is moving through time and space into the past or the future. Time travel has been used many times during the series. The first time the Sisters used time travel was when Prue, Piper, and Phoebe went into the past to the 70's and saved themselves from the warlock Nicholas, who had manipulated their mother, Patty into blessing a ring that would make the wearer immune to the sisters powers. Another notable experience was when Chris went to the future to save his brother Wyatt from turning evil, which was the main story arch for all of season six. Traveling Into the Past It has been stated several times during the beggining seasons that if you travel to the past you will not have your powers. Both times the sisters went to the past (That 70's Episode and All Hallows Eve), they have not had their powers. Yet, this is contradicted when Chris and Bianca come back from the future, they retained their powers. It's unlikely they used a potion or some other type of magic to keep their powers, since Chris came back from the future the second time in Chris Crossed, you can see he only says the spell, then goes through the portal. Although it is possible that the spell itself makes the traveler keep their powers. The way you travel into the past dictates wether you will be in your past self's body or in your present self's. When The Sisters, Chris, and Bianca went to the past with a spell, they stayed in their present self's body. And when Piper and Leo went to the past in Forever Charmed with Coop's ring, they also remained in their present self's body. When two sets of the same magical being (such as a witch from the past and the future) are living in the same time period only one of them can have & use their powers and this is the one from the past. If one goes back to see oneself as a child, only the child will have powers. If one travels back before one's conception then neither will have any powers. The direction of time travel also will affect how one exists in that period. For example, if one travels to the past then one will exist separate from their past self and the two sets of "selves" will have separate bodies. But, when one travels to the future they will possess their future living body. It is unknown what happens if one is dead in the future, presumably they would travel to another reality where they do exist. This could be a possible explanation for why Prue was able to travel into the future and possess her future body, living the life she would have lead even though in the real future she dies. Powers in the Future The person who is traveling to the future is granted complete control of any and all future powers and powers they already have, unlike when traveling to the past as beings do not possess any powers since they then aren't born yet. Because the being(s) is in the future, it is very likely that they will have highly advanced or more powers even, than in the time period they just left. This is because as time progresses powers advance into new and different powers. For example, a person traveling from the past with the power of Telekinesis may find that in the future they may find themselves with the power of Astral Projection and Advanced telekinesis as Prue did when she went to the future. The method used to travel in time may also cause the experience to vary. A good example of this would be that when The Charmed Ones used the spell "To Unbind A Bond" they did not retain their powers. However, when Chris and Bianca travel to the past using a different and more complex spell they do retain their powers. And when Paige went back to the past in the same time as her past self, she shared the power of Conjuring the Elements with the Evil Enchantress. If one is using a cupid ring to time travel one's own body, and any one else whom they take with them, will be kept separate from any other versions of themselves they may encounter whether traveling to the past or future of either of their personal timelines. It is unclear if they keep any powers they posses as Piper never used hers during her trips, but it is likely as Christy was able to use her pyrokinesis on her sister. However, if an event in the past is changed, such as when Piper changed Phoebe and Paige's deaths, the time traveler will merge with any past versions of themselves, such as when Present Piper merged with Past Piper and Present and Past Billie did the same. However, Present and Past Dumain never merged despite their attempt to change time, and Piper had vanquish both with molecular combustion rather than just vanquishing one. List Of Users * Witches (through spell or potion) * Coop (through ring) * Avatars * Gods * Cole Turner (Through Potion and Spell) * Angel of Destiny * Billie Jenkins (Through her power of Projection) * Demons (only a few) * Baccara (through spell or potion) * Piper (through time ripple or Coop's ring) * Clyde (through a door) Time_Travelling.jpg|Prue, Phoebe and Piper travel to the '70s Time_Travelling_2.jpg|Prue, Piper and Phoebe travel to 2009 Time_Portal.jpg|A time portal generated by The Elders Time_Portal_2.jpg|Clyde's door, a portal through time Time_Portal_3.jpg|Biance opens a time portal to the future Notes * In the Episode That '70s Episode the sisters time travel when they were children. Their younger selves had possessed all their powers and left their adult selves powerless due to the fact that they were in the past. However they even seemed to be mortals since little Piper had frozen adult Piper and Prue and according to the Book of Shadows, good witches do not freeze. Yet in the series finale Forever Charmed, Piper travels back in time again with Leo and visits her parents when they were still together. Patty thinking that Piper and Leo were demons and tries to freeze them only to have Leo frozen and not Piper because she is a good witch. Although this could be power-based; Piper in 1999 wasn't as strong as Piper in 2006. The powerless '99-Piper would be easily frozen, whilst the powerless '06-Piper wouldn't be. * In the Episode Morality Bites the sisters time travel to the future where they possessed their future selves rather than seeing them like when they travel back in time, even stating that "Traveling to the future must be different than traveling to the past". Yet in the episode Forever Charmed, Piper and Leo time traveled to the future and saw their future selves rather than possessing them. Future Piper and Leo even tell their past selves that they had been expecting them. However, in Morality Bites, the Elders had send the sisters to the future to teach them a lesson, making it possible for the Elders to have put them in their future bodies so that they wouldn't be able to get to Phoebe. Another reason could be is that, Piper traveled to the future while using Coop's ring rather than a spell. * In episode All Halliwell's Eve the Charmed Ones think they they didn't had their powers when they went back in time because they weren't born yet. They were partially wrong. They didn't have their powers because Melinda Warren wasn't born yet, the witch who started the whole Warren line and who was the first witch with the powers of Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and Premonition. * Time Travel has been done in all of the seasons. Category:Powers Category:Teleporting